Ultraman Dao
Ultraman Dao is the supposed reincarnation of the Lord of Anathema himself, Dao, in an Ultra form. He is the main antagonist of Parody Hero Taisen. Along with Malicious Bullmark Eleking, he is also the main antagonist of the first "season" of Ultras' Bizarre Adventure and the final antagonist of Ultraman Cutter. He is also considered the arch rival of Ultraman Spoiler and is subsequently the main villain of his series. Tile: Lord of Anathium Appearance Ultraman Dao resembles a normal Ultra, albiet a somewhat muscular one. His body is a sickly green in color and he has several pieces of armor on his body. His eyes are somewhat Belial-esc, albeit in the same green color of his body. Lastly, Dao's color timer and beam lamp are a dark red In color. Personality Dao is an Ultra of quite some duality. On the surface, he can seem like a cold, calculating, and merciless tyrant with ambitions far beyond his own abilities. However underneath this lies pure insanity. Dao is of a broken mind, and although he can put up the facade of the chess master for some time, it eventually falters to reveal the lunatic. Dao is completely insane, relishing chaos, death, and destruction, as well being somewhat edgy in nature, taking pleasure in offending as many beings as possible. His appearance may have changed, but the old shades of the Dao Factor remain underneath this guise of a conquerer. Dao also possesses a delusional belief that he is the reincarnated form of the "original" Dao. Whether this refers to Anathemus, the more well known Dao, or some other previous incarnation or worshipper of Anathium, is unknown. Nevertheless, he is not whatever being he claims to be, or at least cannot prove his identity. Regardless of this, he is one of the most pressing threats Anathium beings have posed in some time. History Origins Ultraman Dao was created as the answer to the mass destruction of Anathium across the multiverse, with Lord Shiny being defeated and the Light of Madness being destroyed. Born from the essences of Anathema itself and a long dead Ultra the multiverse never knew, Dao transformed it all into a suitable form, namely that of an Ultra, thus taking on the name Ultraman Dao, in mockery of the Giants of Light. Once doing so, Dao set about planning his conquest of the Omniverse, gathering resources, making alliances, and capturing various Kaiju that could be of use to him. Following the death of Shiny Lord at the hands of Shining Shining Zero and Ultraman Neo Xenon, Dao took Shiny Lord's throne, gaining the Shining Cathedral as a base of operations and it's resources for his use, which he would take much greater advantage of than Shiny Lord had in the past. Later on, Dao allied himself with the being known as Dictator, and the edgy Ultra Yippe Spaton. Following the establishment of this alliance, Dao and the others soon began their conquests, expanding their territories greatly, with the ultimate goal of eventually being strong enough to challenge the Titan Princes. This brought Dao and his forces into conflict with the Parody Garrison, as they were a group that defended the multiverse, and Dao was exactly the kind of threat they would go up against. Thus began the war between the so-called "Dao Omniversal Empire" and the Parody Garrison. Eventually however, Dao managed to win a victory against the Parody Ultras, unleashing his dark powers upon the Garrison and detonating a Nerf Field based weapon called a Nerf Bomb, weakening the Parodies and forcing them to retreat with the aid of the temporal powers of Ultraman Chrono. Despite this only semi-victory, Dao continued to plot, having his ally Dictator dispatch among the Parody Garrisons' ranks a spy, in the form of the communistic Ultraman Emerald. All the while, Dao himself gathered new allies and prepared for his final battle against the Parody Ultras. Parody Hero Taisen This final battle would come, when the Parody Garrison, in conjunction with their Titan allies, launched an attack on the Shining Cathedral. Dao returned in kind, sending out his armies and unleashing his powerful allies upon the battlefield. However, the tide would turn in the favor of the Parodies when the Titan Prince Sol appeared on the scene. Having studied Shiny Lord's creations, Dao detonated yet another Nerf Bomb before unleashing Overpoweredmons to keep the Prince occupied. Ultimately, Dao's forces would be defeated. TBA Ultras' Bizarre Adventure Dao makes often appearances in the roleplay series as one of the main villains alongside Malicious Bullmark Eleking. Although he is typically just referred to as "Dao" throughout the series, the Dao in the Ultras' Bizarre Adventure roleplays has been confirmed to be Ultraman Dao. Dao is often scheming something or trying to defeat the heroes, and at one point even possessing Zenon and taking control of him, following Dao's physical form being destroyed by Ultraman Shining Neo Saga. He did also possess Ultraman Tiga at one point, but the former was more permanent. Later, he lost possession over Zenon following his and Malicious Bullmark Eleking's fusion with some of their minions into "Malicious Daoloking Masura-Chan", and the chimera's eventual defeat. Stuck in his spirit form once again, Dao was forced to take control of the unsuspecting Sadfish, transforming him into the evil Daofish. What he plans to do in this form us unknown, for now... Forms - Da0= Ultraman Da0 A form Dao gained after absorbing the energies of Ultraman 0's Parody Capsule while fighting Ultraman Spoiler during the events of Parody Hero Taisen, changing him into a 0-like form. This form also bears some resemblance to the Shiny Lord, which may be a result of his taking of the Shining Cathedral and exposure to its energies. Abilities In this form Dao gains the abilities of Ultraman 0 which are listed below, while also seemingly retaining his own abilities. *Emerald Beam: A green beam from his beam lamp. *Emerald Shot: A green L-style beam. It comes in charged or uncharged variants. *Various Slugger techniques. *Da0 Kick: A powerful roundhouse kick. *Emerald Slugger: He suspends his Sluggers on the air in front of him and launches them at his target by shooting them with the Emerald Shot. *Multi Slugger Assault: Da0 hits his Sluggers with the Emerald Beam, generating copies of his Sluggers made of energy. *Da0 Bolt: A small energy bolt from one hand. - Muteki Armor= Muteki Armor When needed, Ultraman Dao can don the Muteki Armor for use in combat. Abilities This form retains all of Dao's previous abilities, as well as granting him some new ones. *Hyper Critical Sparking: When wearing the armor, Dao delivers a kick that deals a critical blow but needs to wait for a few seconds to activate the pain it causes to enemies, putting them in a form of cruel suspense. *Muteki Beam: Dao can fire a dark rainbow colored beam in the "+" or "L" position. *Muteki Barrier: Dao can create a nearly indestructible barrier while wearing the armor. The problem is when he used he was fighting the OP Parodies and a Titan Prince. *Muteki Destruction: A beam Dao claims can destroy a trillion universes in a single shot. It is unknown if it can actually do this, as when he tried to fire the attack, it was easily blocked by the combined barriers of Sol and Ultraman Shining Neo Saga. *Armor: Obviously, this form functions as an armor for Dao and makes him more durable. - Shining Mistake= - Shining Shining Mistake= Shining Shining Mistake When absorbing additional Dao Factor energies, namely those of the beings Shiny and Ahiny, Dao is transformed into a new, more powerful form, resembling his Shining Mistake form but even shinier and more powerful. Abilities *Anathium Star Drive: Dao lifts his right hand similar to Zero's Shining Star Drive, changing the surroundings into a negative color and stops time. He can manipulate time at will, however only affecting things in his direct vicinity, being able to go into the future to learn what moves his enemy will make, or going back in time to destroy something that may help his enemy. *Shining Shining Anathium Ray: Dao can fire a corrupted golden ray in the "+" position. It is immensely powerful and can decimate most enemies. *Slash Ray: Like Ultraman, Dao can fire a stream of arrow shaped rays from his left hand when he places his right hand above it. This is a part of his normal ranged attacks in this form, and presumably replaces his Anathema Blast ability. *Dao presumably retains all previous abilities of his normal form. *Shiny Aura: In this form, Dao releases and aura of corrupted like that acts similar to a Cringe Field, adversely affecting other beings. *Dao Sluggers: Dao has retractable sluggers on his arms in this form which he can use to slash at opponents and release as projectiles. They can now be charged with energy and are even stronger. **Shining Dao Twin Shoot: Dao's Sluggers can connect with his chest protecters and fire a powerful beam, capable of destroying large groups of Kaiju. *Teleportation *Shining Mistake Star: Dao can form a gigantic glowing gold ninja star shaped projectile which he can throw at opponents. He can change it's size at will. *Acidic Shower: Dao can fire a corrupted Ultra Shower that burns an enemy similar to an acid. *Eye Beams: Dao's eye beams are now much more powerful. *Shining Anathium Slash: Dao can fire a sickly green corrupted Ultra Slash to cut apart enemies. *Anathema Flames: Dao can charge his attacks with flaming energy which is green in color. It is now even hotter than before, burning even the toughest of foes and causing Ultras to avoid it as humans would real fire. *Anathium Slash: Dao fires a corrupted Emerium Ray like attack from his Beam Lamp. The size of the beam can now be manipulated and it is even more powerful. *Telekinesis *Telepathy *Anathium Field: Dao can trap an enemy in a corrupted Shining Field to torture them or communicate with his allies without interruption. }} - Emperor of Cancer= Emperor of Cancer, Dao Dao's ultimate form, gained from absorbing the anathema energies of every being with anathema within them during the final battle of Parody Hero Taisen. This is his most powerful form, able to even harm the physical avatar of a Titan Prince. Abilities * Dao retains use of his past abilities from every previous form he has taken on. * Anathemus Sword: Dao's personal weapon in this form, forged by his progenitor long ago, but never used by him. ** Anathium Shield: Dao calls forth the powers of Anathema Zero, Yippe Spaton, Dictator and Zero Darkness Darkness to create a large circular barrier similar to Geed's Brother's shield in appearance but black. ** Cancer Spark: Dao fires a barrage of red energy blasts from his sword. ** Swing Shadow: Dao fires a dark purple crescent-shaped energy slash from his sword. ** Malignum End: An incredibly powerful beam fired from the sword. It can destroy almost anything in one shot, although it had little effect on Ultraman Deitus. ** Anathemus Revenge: The Anathemus Sword's ultimate attack, invented to attack a Prince's Avatar. A cloud of Anathium materializes above Dao, releasing crackling energy bolts, as he raises the weapon to the air, glowing with power unimaginable to most beings. What happens next is unknown, as Ultraman Deitus interrupted the attack's charging, causing it to fail. * Malignum Ray: An immensely powerful beam of energy Dao fires in the "+" position. * Anathium Shockwave: Dao can send out massive shockwaves of Anathium energy. * Dark Tendrils: Dao can create and manipulate massive tendrils made of dark energy. * Malignum Blast: Dao unleashes a blast of energy from either of his hands, less powerful than the Maglignum Ray but still considerable in its own right. * Anathium Clouds: Dao summons pitch black clouds that rain acid and occasionally fire anathium thunderbolts. * Anathium Bomber: A large energy ball made out of anathium flames. It causes large explosions. * Anathium Nightmare: Dao spawns Anathium copies of his enemies to fight for him. ** Anathium Cancer: Dao takes his title too literally and sends an army of giant Anathium crabs to help him. * Anathium Plague: Dao radiates Anathium and infects those nearby with his essence. * Anathium Takeover: Dao can take over the body of anyone he desires. Well, almost anyone. - Beyond= Ultraman Dao Beyond A powerful fusion form attainted by Dao which fuses Hanuman, Redman, Malicious Bullmark Eleking, and Unholy Powered Bandai Pigmon Beast, into a new form that takes Dao far beyond what was believed to be his limits, although still weaker than Emperor of Cancer. Abilities *Anathema Beyond Shoot: Dao's upgraded ray in this form, fired in the "+" position this time, and having purple crackling energy around it. When using the beam he channels the energy from the Anathium crystals on his body to empower it. *Anathium Ripper: Dao can slash furiously at his enemies using his claws, which glow with a purple energy as he does so. *Anathium Thunderbolt: A blast of purple, electricity-like energy fired from one of Dao's arm crystals. *Anathemerium Ray: A beam of corrupted Emerium from Dao's beam lamp, which can be further charged by his head crystal. *Teleportation *Anathium Virus: In addition to the corrupting techniques of his normal form, Dao can manually infect beings with an Anathium virus which corrupts them and puts said being under his control. *Ripper Blades: Dao can form two purple-colored energy swords from his claws, encompassing them in the energy. These blades are "held" in a similar position to the Agul Saber. *Anathium Cranial Blast: A blast of energy from Dao's head crystal. *Anathium Kick: A kick charged with Anathium energy from Dao's leg crystal. It can be performed with either leg, or both for extra impact. *Anathium Sight: Dao can now spot other beings when his eyes glow with a purple energy, granting him an x-ray like vision and the ability to hone in on particular targets. *Dao Eye Beams: Dao can charge energy through his head crystal into his eyes and fire moderately powerful beams from them. *Beyond Especially: A blast of Anathium energy fired from Dao's entire body. }} - Human= "Human" Dao Dao's human form. It is not often used due to not really resembling a human. This form will be featured in Ultraman Spoiler's series, in which Dao is stuck in this form and unable to return to his Ultra form, prompting him to create the Dao Fusion Riser, which in turn he now uses to create the Dao Fusion Beasts and Ultra fusions mirroring Spoiler's. Abilities *Transformation: Dao can transform from this form into his Ultra form at will. Usually. *Anathium Blast: Dao retains this ability in human form but it is marginally less powerful. *Anathium Blade: Though now more comparable to a human sword in size, Dao can create his original blade in this form for use in combat. *In this form Dao can use his anathema powers to awaken or summon Kaiju. *Teleportation *Dao Fusion Riser: Lacking the ability to access his Ultra form during the events of Spoiler's series, Dao begins to use this device, which can summon Parody Kaiju or create fusions of either Kaiju or Ultras. **Cringe Capsules: Dao can manipulate the energies of beings to create Cringe Capsules, for him to use with his Dao Fusion Riser to create Dao Fusion Beasts and fusion forms for himself. *Anathema Corruption. - Possessions= Forms Dao takes on when possessing other beings. Notable traits of these forms are Dao's eyes, and sometimes coloration changes or Dao's armor being present. These forms empower the host with anathema abilities, but putting them under Dao's near-complete control. Side effects of these possessions, aside from being controlled by Dao, include mental strain on the host after they've been separated, dealing with the aftermath of seeing inside Dao's mind and witnessing his madness. Strong willed beings can expel Dao from their body, and he can also be removed due to outside circumstances. - Tiga= Dao Tiga Dao's form upon possessing Ultraman Tiga, also seen in Ultras' Bizarre Adventure. This form's appearance was very brief however, as soon after Dao was expelled from Tiga's body. Abilities No abilities of this form were shown before Dao was expelled from Tiga's body, however it can be presumed he would have possessed anathema equivalents of Tiga's abilities. - Daofish= Daofish After his defeat as the fusion beast known as Malicious Daoloking Masura-Chan, Dao's spirit was removed from Zenon, who managed to survive the fusion's defeat and went to another universe to continue his fanfiction. Now stuck in spirit form, Dao searched for another host, eventually coming across Sadfish, whom he took over as a temporary form until he could find a more suitable host. This form will appear in the upcoming roleplay, Terror of Daofish, and will likely be used by Dao after it. Abilities *This form possesses all of the abilities of Sadfish, as well as some of Dao's own abilities, however they are limited in this form. }} }} Trivia * This character is obviously based on a rather infamous user. * Ultraman Dao, unlike my other annoying user parodies, is actually a component villain rather than being comically inept. * The abilities of Dao's Muteki Armor form are based on those of Star Grimm Reaper Zenon. * Notice the lack of cringe humor. * Dao's Emperor of Cancer form is based on Ultraman Zero Alter's Emperor of Darkness form. ** Said form's design was created by Furnozilla and the concept of it (or at least the use of Royal Mega Master as a base) was created by SolZen321. * Dao Beyond form by The Real Dao. * Dao Beyond design concept by MoarCrossovers. * Dao Silver by Silverfish * Daofish design by MoarCrossovers * Dao Tiga by BigD2003. * Help with base design ideas by various users. * Human Dao by Z/YNIHS. Gallery Ynihs.jpg|Dao's alternative human form DaoHenshin.gif|Dao's transformation sequence (gif by Gren) Category:Shiny is Love, Ahiny is life. Category:Cdrzillafanon's content Category:Cdr's Parodies Category:Parodies Category:Parody Ultras Category:Evil Ultras Category:Fan Villain Category:Parody Hero Taisen Category:Dark Ultras Category:Ultras Based on Users Category:Parodies of Parodies Category:Parodyception Category:Dao Omniversal Empire